


i wanna kiss like my heart is hitting the ground

by sapoeysap



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Van Days, also i love soft pan joe, basically joe is young and just wants to love everyone and be loved in return, dance dance au, featuring warping of the dance dance video, i wrote this late while ao3 was down and watched the video on silent and it was a wild ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Pete, of course, has managed to score a dateThe three of them, Joe, Patrick and Andy that is, are going stag.or the dance dance au ft joe being in love with everyone





	i wanna kiss like my heart is hitting the ground

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 went down, so i resorted to tumblr. saw
> 
>  
> 
> [this post](http://themightyfall.tumblr.com/post/167880602823/theres-not-enough-joetrick-dance-dance-au)
> 
>  
> 
> and wrote this on my phone to me and my gfs personal discord at like 11pm
> 
> It's not strictly Joetrick becuase the whole dance dance video i just have this headcanon that Joe is like 17 and happy to just put himself out there. Joetrick features though. 
> 
> Final note, im british, so i know nothing about homecomings apart from every american high school rom com. ignore if its skewed.

_There’s a party and we’re all going, and we’re all growing up_

_Somebody’s driving and he will be drinking and no one’s going back_

_(mitski-townie)_

 

And okay, the suits dumb, itchy and smells worse than the shitty van. But he's high enough it doesn't really matter, weed getting mixed with steady sips from a flask shoved in his pocket. (Andy's warning glares are worth the thrill of carrying it around) Pete, of course, has managed to score a date. All burning grass, flowers and corsage planning.

The three of them, Joe, Patrick and Andy that is, are going stag. Joe's just shy of 17 and anything is appealing to him, his hormonal tendencies have yet to discriminate against either sex. Andy will probably spend the whole evening head buried in a comic. Patrick is a wild card.

The hall is decorated in that shitty cliché way. It's gross. Joe hates it immediately. He's buzzed enough that when the band comes on and they spot Pete and his girl, he shouts the name of the group over to him in some excitement. Andy and Patrick stand heads bobbing, Patrick making some comment on how they could be like that someday. If they worked hard enough.

The night wears on. Joe's seen enough pretty girls and pretty boys, and he's been turned down by every girl he's approached. The THC high has faded from his body, his hairs has fallen out from the artful bun Pete had taught him how to do. Patrick's disappeared, but he spots Andy from across the room. Making it over to him just to watch the shorter boy fail at even stuttering words out to a girl. Andy sulks off to the benches and his comics before Joe can even console him.

 Patrick apparently has made it into the middle of an impromptu dance (and everyone knows the number one rule of homecoming is to not dance alone) Joe drags him out before the crowd swallows Trick up with laughter. He tries not to think about how good Patrick feels in his arms, solid and sweet smelling, all chubby and sideburns. Joe tries not to think about Patrick's face a lot. It's filled away in the forbidden section of his brain. The shitty alcohol is probably bringing it to the forefront. He's trying to pull Patrick over to the benches, where Andy is. But when he looks over at said benches he knows it's not the alcohol talking in the way his heart falls to the pit of his stomach.

Andy making out with some pretty scene girl, Meredith or something, all striped socks and converse. Because as much as Joe thinks about Patrick's face, he thinks about Andy's everything.

He sets Patrick down a way away from Andy and the girl. Wolf whistling in the normal banter way at his friend. Tells Patrick he'll be back and to not get in any more dance offs. Patrick's eyes are sulky, Joe wants to plant a kiss on his cheek, but societal rules tell him no, he’s not drunk enough to risk a black eye.

He heads for the bathrooms, just to sneak another sip from the flask away from prying eyes of teachers and classmates, it’s not as if his herbal tendencies are a secret from the student body, but the flask should probably remain that way. He’ll take a moment to himself in a bathroom stall, but a rush of guys come out, big beefy jocks, followed by tiny eyeliner ringed Pete. Pete soccer star Wentz, who gets bullied for occasional things but is cool enough to bro punch Joe on the way past. Joe's feelings about Pete are never touched. Even when buzzed. Because that's a long-convoluted road to go down. Pete's gone as quick as he came, and the Mr Gym Muscle Aggression teacher is guarding the boy’s bathroom with fury in his eyes and whistle in his mouth. Not worth it Joe thinks wisely.

He stalks, well more wobbles, back to Andy and Patrick, except both are gone, so sits on the benches alone, trying to spot them to no avail. Someone's asks him to dance and he looks up from the spot his eyes have been wearing into the floor. It's Marie from home economics, and she's cute and soft looking despite the crappy bright flashing light, so he says yes.

They spin around and enjoy the band that's playing. Some pop punk song with a thumping bass line about "jokes of romantics stuck on tongues" and Joe clocks mid spin with Marie how true that is, how close it sounds like to one of the word drabble Pete writes down for Patrick to sing. How much it reflects tonight. Marie lets him wander back into the crowd once the song finished with a kiss pressed to his cheek. He likes her. He might ask her to come see there show next week. The lip gloss stain on his face says she likes him too.

The drinks table is near empty, punch bowl (yet to be spiked) still half full. All he wants is a tiny red cup of water, but then there's a hand wearing warm in the small of his back. Andy's appeared again, eyes all happy, labret stud being pushed in and out by his tongue and Joe can't help wincing when he turns to face Andy, as he clocks the black lipstick traces up the other boys’ neck. Andy's hand is shoving him into the crowd, Patrick's reappeared too, looking slightly grumpy, but then again you can never tell with Stumph. If the grumpy means he’s happy, or means he is actually disappointed.

They dance, an awkward up and down motion, to the band's final songs. Patrick and Andy pressed against him, warm and sweaty under the gross lights. He spots Marie from across the way, she gives him a smile and twists a strand of her hair around her fingers. Andy’s giving him a solidarity bro-nod, Patricks looking on in awe, and what Joe might realise is jealousy, but he doesn’t have time, because the band plays their last chord, saying thanks. Homecoming breaks up abruptly, and so they head to the after-party, except not a real one, by after-party it was agreed they head to Joe's house.

Pete doesn't show. They murmur 'good for Pete' in between the sound of the multi-cd player, Andy’s hardcore music jarring with Patricks Prince CD. They chill out like that, talking about the Marie, Meredith and the other girls of the night, over wine coolers and soda pop in Andy's case. There all in sleeping bags, Joe only thinks its fair since his bed is a single, that he also uses a sleeping bag, in any case Pete normally takes the bed, but even with Pete not here, Joe’s content to be on the floor. His room is big enough for them all to chill out sat up, but when It comes to laying down to sleep, even though Joe’s the tallest, they take up a considerable amount of room, and therefore sleep close. Van life has helped them get over that.

Patrick is nodding off, bizarre for the self-proclaimed night owl, Joe figures the night must have worn him down. Patrick’s the only one he hasn’t seen topless, He somehow always manages to keep a shirt on, especially at home, choosing to change in the bathroom. But Joe’s starting to find there’s nothing cuter than a tired Patrick, in nothing but boxers and a baggy white shirt. Joe watches as Patrick snuggles down into the bag, looking adorable with tufts of blonde hair splayed over the pillow, face even rounder without his blocky glasses.

Andy catches him staring, raises an eyebrow. But doesn't say anything more on the subject. Just turns the CD player off, and pulls his sleeping bag into normal position, closest to the bed, probably to make more room for Joe, since Patrick’s fallen asleep by the door.

Joe’s mind is drifting staring right at Patricks plump lips in a perfect ‘o’ shape as he sleeps. Joe’s recalling how Andy had stripped out of his ill-fitting homecoming suit, and it's not like Joe hasn't seen Andy shirtless before, touring in a van allows for seeing much more than that. But the sight of Andy’s torso and illicit tattoos had been something else to Joe’s hormone wiped mind. He had felt inadequate in his own mess of a suit, sweat patches evident on the pink shirts arms.

He can hear Andy speaking now, and its enough to pull him out of the memory. It’s a comment on how he looks good in his boxers, boxers the same horrible shade of pink as his homecoming shirt had been. He crawls into his sleeping bag quickly, to hide the blush and a new-found predicament is easily noticeable through his boxers even in the dark. Mumbling his thanks to Andy. He maybe said a compliment back, or maybe it stayed in his head. He can’t remember because he’s closing his eyes, willing the problem to go away. It does, because he falls asleep just as quick as Patrick did.

(And when he wakes up, first, unusually early, in the middle of Andy and Patrick cuddled round him in there sleeping bags. He doesn't question how it happened. He's only grateful it did happen, and only a little sad Pete wasn't there as well. Though Pete would have probably fallen off the bed onto Andy, or not fallen asleep at all, or worse, realise Joe’s staring and asks questions Joe wasn’t ready to answer. But in the light of a new day, he’s thinking he’s got a better grasp on his sexuality and that van touring is now just going to be even harder)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is also from mitski's townie.  
> if u see any mistakes yell im forever unbeta'd  
> edit: the dance dance video came on tv and i realised joe wears a brown suit but in my head i got that and his stage suit mixed up but you know what   
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://kelseywinslow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
